


Numb

by Zairafuana



Series: Hurt/Comfort Snippits [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Being at the top of the world is a lonely place. Shanks is starting to have a numb sensation in his heart. He needs to feel something and goes to desperate measures to feel it.
Series: Hurt/Comfort Snippits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Discliamer: I own nothing

Alright, it was not his most brilliant idea. He would surely get lectured for it.

It was brutal and selfish; a violent act hurting no one but himself.

But the world looked so beautiful from below.

Shanks clenched his hand into a fist as panic clawed at his mind. There was a deep aching burn within his chest, his lungs desperate for the soothing touch of oxygen but he denied them. He just kept floating there in the icy embrace of the sea.

He swore he didn’t want to die; he had promises to uphold.

So, why was he here then?

Because he wanted to feel it again; to fear rather than be feared. But there was only one being strong enough that could make him fear for his own life.

Mother Nature.

The sun was shining up above – shimmering through the water’s surface in all its majesty – he knew that. Yet, he could barely see it. There was blackness creeping inwards from the edges of his vision. He couldn’t hold his breath anymore and instinctively opened his mouth, only to feel the water rush in.

His whole body jerked in panic. He spasmed slightly as water filled his lungs. His panic only increased as he was suddenly hit with the sensation that he really did not want to die! But he supposed there was no fighting Mother Nature, so he stopped resisting.

There was a splash of light and the sensation of moving water suddenly. On instinct, his lips curled to a smile as the world slipped away.

~*~Z~*~

There was a rapid shock of sensation!

The world was suddenly too bright and too painful. His chest was in agony and his lungs burned as they forcibly expanded with air once more. Liquid – water and mucus and bile – bubbled up from his throat and spilled out the sides of his mouth as the world came back to him.

Shanks laid there, trembling from the cold as well as exertion. He sluggishly opened his eyes, instantly regretting what he saw. Eyes, dark with exhaustion and concern, stared down at him. There was no smile on the stoic face but it still brought one to Shanks’ own face.

He rolled onto his side, resting his head on his guardian’s lap. His eyes slipped closed as he chuckled tiredly. He reached up, fingers trembling as he reverently combed them through wet locks of long graying hair. 

“Thanks, Beck.”


End file.
